Power machines, such as a skid steer loaders, allow for attachment of an assortment of power tools, which are then powered by the hydraulic system of the power machine. The tools are typically mounted to the power machine in one of two ways. First, the tool is fixed to the power machine so that movement of the tool is affected by operation of the lift arms of the power machine and repeated re-positioning of the power machine. Second, the tool may be mounted to the power machine in a way that the tool may be moved along an arc by rotating the tool about a vertical axis to reposition the tool without requiring repositioning of the entire power machine.
While the ability to move the tool in this fashion is often met with success, at other times, space limitations may make it difficult to access a work site if the tool must be moved along an arc or if the entire power machine must be moved. To this end, a need exists for an apparatus for mounting a tool to a power vehicle that allows the tool to be moved linearly in a transverse direction. It is to such an apparatus that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.